Concrete Angel
by Voice of the Mist
Summary: Naruto is a guardian angel who is sent as a guide. The person being guided is his old love, Hinata Hyuuga. AU story, song fiction "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride


A/n: I thought this up when I was listening to this song. As you may or may not know, I am writing a lot of one -shots due to the fact someone stole my files so I'm trying to straighten that out.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song

**Concrete Angel**

Naruto sighed and stretched his pure white wings. He had finally gotten his wings…although, it wasn't such a big deal. Not like he could really fly around heaven or anything. He had to walk…go figure. And they were heavy.

"Uzumaki" a voice called, interrupting his thoughts. "You have another assignment."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto muttered. Sakura nodded and walked to another angel.

Naruto was a guardian angel, brand new, but he had had several successes. But this didn't seem to a guardian job. If you had a guardian job, someone would hand him a picture of his charge and he would be on his way. But instead, he saw several fellow angels pointing him toward the main building.

The main building was large and white, like most things in heaven were. But only the important angels were aloud in or if an angel had an important mission.

"You called for me?" he asked. A woman at a desk looked up at him.

"I did," Kami said. "I need you to be a guide."

"But I'm a guardian, not-"

"I know," Kami interrupted. "But this is a special case." She pointed toward a door were music was floating.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh"_

"Aimi has a good voice, does she not?"

"I guess but-"

"Listen."

Naruto listened.

_"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born"_

"I still don't see-"

"You knew a girl in life, who sounded like this, did you not?"

"Sounded like Aimi? No, I di-"

"Like the lyrics, you baka!"

_"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved _

_Concrete angel"_

"Hinata…"

"Now he gets it." Kami sighed and pointed to a mirror. Reflected in it was a pale eyed, dark haired girl being beaten by a pale eyed, dark haired man.

"Hiashi…is still hurting her?"

"Yes," Kami said sadly. "What is she to you?"

"A-A friend."

"I think it's more than that…"

_"Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light"_

"Why don't they stop him?!" Naruto yelled.

"Why should they? It is Hyuuga business."

"That's no excuse."

"_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late"_

"If we don't get her soul here by morning, she will be trapped in pain," Kami explained. "But I need to know at she is to you."

"Why?"

"Well, depending on how close you two were, depends on how hard it will convince her that she is safe."

Naruto looked at the mirror again, wincing at every punch.

"How did you die?"

"Hiashi shot me," Naruto said softy, "because me and Hinata loved each other. "

"Do you want to save her Naruto?"

"I do."

_"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel"_

…

Hinata watched as her coffin was lowered into the ground. She still ached, she still cried but she was dead.

"Hinata…"

Hianta gasped and turned. There he was, her angel, her Naruto, standing behind her, white wings flowing from his back.

"Naruto…"

"Yes," Naruto whispered hoarsely. "It's me."

"Naruto!" Hinata ran at him, embracing him. Naruto returned her affections willingly.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," she whispered into Naruto's shirt, afraid to let him go.

"It's real," Naruto whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm here to take you to a better place now."

"I will follow you anywhere Naruto."

"_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot"_

"Did you hear that?" Hinata asked.

"All will be explained later," Naruto whispered. Naruto smiled and lifted her chin, kissing her lips lightly, wrapping his arms around her. He spread his wings and they floated up to heaven, as they did, silver wings burst free from her back.

_"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved _

_Concrete angel"_

"You're free," Kami whispered into the mirror as Hinata's image faded. "And Naruto is happy at last."

"All's well that ends well," Aimi said.

"Who said this was the end?"

"No one," Aimi smiled. "This is a new beginning."


End file.
